Never Forgotten
by jamiemc0424
Summary: One School, Four Houses, Right? Hmm, think again. Ten kids, who learn to live, fight, and love. of course they learn a little magic alongh the way


It was a cool Autumn morning, as Avalon walked down the sadly familiar sidewalk, with her uncle, back from her new 'private' school. _Why? Why did they HAVE to send me across the world? Leave me with my Uncle Greg? I mean, he is a lot of fun… but just dump me in an unknown place, not even giving me a choice of where I wanted to stay. _I thought angrily to myself. _Just be happy Uncle Greg didn't make you go to school last year._ The little voice in my head said quietly. It's a nice school, but it didn't feel right. Not that anything here in Britain did. As we were walking home, I saw an owl sitting on our mailbox. _This isn't unnatural, seeing as I do live in a colder place that my actual home in California. But why does it have a-_ I heard Uncle Greg gasp as my eyes traveled to its beak. It was holding a thick letter with a huge red seal. _funny._ I almost said aloud. _I didn't think people still did that._ I walked toward the feathery creature, very carefully. But it didn't seem frightened, it actually looked curious. Its round, piercing, yellow eyes were staring intently into my questioning blue-green ones. We stood like that for a while, me and this bird, until I finally turned around to see my Uncle smiling. He ushered me into the house in a millisecond, or so it felt, I barley had time to grab the letter, but the owl followed us in. The second the door shut, I ripped open the letter, revealing what looked like VERY old paper. It read:

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagallDear Miss Horan,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July sincerely,Minerva McGonagall

HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRYUNIFORMFirst-year students will sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name BOOKSAll students should have a copy of each of the following:The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda GoshawkA History of Magic by Bathilda BagshotMagical Theory by Adalbert WafflingA Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungiby Phyllida SporeMagical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius JiggerFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Themby Newt ScamanderThe Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionby Quentin TrimbleOTHER EQUIPMENT1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scalesStudents may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"What… What is this?" I asked in awe.

"Its your acceptance letter into Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Uncle Greg explained excitedly.

"And what in the world is that?"

"it's a school for magic wheedling kids, like you!"

"Magic?! Magic isn't real."

"Oh yes it is1 Watch this." Uncle Greg said as he pulled a stick from his back pocket.

"Is that… a WAND?!" I nearly screamed, very excited.

"Yes. _Wingardiam Leviosa." _as the words left his mouth, the tip of the stick began to glow, and the couch started to levitate!

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed.

"Your parents are wizards too you know." he spoke quietly, as this being the first time we have talked about my parents in weeks, setting the couch down.

"Really." I threw the words from my mouth sharply in frustration. "And they never told me? Their own daughter? About her OWN magical powers?!"

"Look, Avalon, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly well, obviously they hate me!"

"No they don't! They sent you here-"

"I DON'T CARE." I took in a breath. "Just tell me more about this 'magic' stuff."

"Ok" He thought about what he was going to say. "Once a wizard, or witch in your case" He gave me a wink. _Cheeky, he always was._ "becomes eleven, they will most likely get an acceptance letter into Hogwarts. There, you will learn different things, unlike the studies you have in your Muggle schools."

"What kind of studies? And what's a 'muggle'?"

"A Muggle is a non-magical being. Your core classes are Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and History of Magic."

"Wow… that's a lot to take in. How may years must I got to school?"

"In total? Seven."

"Really? Only Seven? Witches have it easy!" I laughed. "Is Aunt Denise a witch too?"

"No, she's a muggle but she knows about you and me."

That angered me. "SO. It seem everyone knows, but me." Uncle Greg looked down as I stared intently at him, he gave no reply. I sat on the couch that just a few minutes ago was five feet off the ground, and kicked a coffee table.

"Avalon, I know your angry-"

"That's an understatement."

"But I know what will take your mind off things" Greg said with a sly smile.

"What." As I looked up I saw that glint in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to Diagon Alley."


End file.
